fantasia_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen
'Origin story' Born in the early 20th century, Owen was raised by loving and wealthy parents. During the course of his middle childhood, he started to develop an extreme natural hatred for all living things. One night when his parents were asleep, Owen put on leather gloves, took a kitchen knife and a hammer, went into his parents’ room and proceeded to batter his parents in the head multiple times with the hammer and once they were dead, he gouged their eyes out and cut their faces off. To discard the evidence, he stealthily walked three houses down and put the weapons into their bin. This turn of events caught the attention of the devil himself. Impressed by the nature of the murder, his strong hatred for all life, his intelligence and wanting to prolong his evil, he bestowed the young Owen with a device and seven powers; the moment he was 20 years old his biological age became immutable, resurrection, pain immunity, his existence is inerasable, his soul and mind are immune to all soul and mind-affecting powers respectively, and his powers can’t be affected. Once he was old enough, he brought a massive warehouse in the middle of nowhere so he could kill or torture his victims in private. The warehouse contained torture devices, melee weapons, hand and power tools he can use. 'Lifestyle' Because of his hatred, he wants all life forms to suffer in the worst way imaginable. He has no qualms about who he kills or tortures, when and where, but he prefers to always torture and generally kill his victims within the warehouse. He uses any method of killing or torturing his victims and no one knows if he’ll torture then kill or just kill them which makes him unpredictable and virtually impossible to track. Owen sometimes exhibits bizarre behaviors such as: bathing in victim's blood, cannibalizing his victims, having sexual intercourse with corpses, ejaculating on his victims, wearing a victims' skin, mutilating himself, etc. These bizarre behaviours only take place when he's home alone or in the warehouse. 'Superpowers' *Immutable biological age: Owen’s biological age will never change. *Owen cannot be erased from existence at all. *Owen's core superpowers cannot be affected at all. *Owen's mind is immune to all mind-affecting superpowers. *Owen's soul is immune to all soul-affecting superpowers. *Pain immunity: Owen cannot feel physical and mental pain at all. *Perfect memory. *Resurrection: Three seconds after he dies, his soul will always bring him back to life in a state of being completely free from injuries, diseases, disorders and physical transformations. As an additional ability, he can choose any physical location for his resurrection. *Self-sustenance: Owen is capable of living without air indefinitely. *Voice mimicry: Owen can perfectly copy any voice he hears. 'Abilities' *Indomitable willpower. *Owen’s intelligence and physical attributes (except regeneration) are permanently at the pinnacle of natural human potential. This includes, but is not limited to, strength, speed, agility, durability, senses, reflexes, stamina, etc. 'Innate skills' *Every martial art (except fictitious styles), military strategy and tactic that there is to know, acrobatics, escapology, acting, investigation, medicine and psychological manipulation at the omniscience level are mastered. 'Equipment' A device in the form of a sonic screwdriver that has the ability to erase all of the possessors records from existence.